Shooter type video games typically come in different variations including, for example, first-person shooter (“FPS”) and third-person shooter (“3PS”) variations.
In a first-person shooter (“FPS”) game, an avatar moves around an arena of a virtual world to complete tasks and kill (also called “frag”) adversaries. Players of the game can choose avatars to represent their character and typically see the virtual world in a first-person perspective. Players can move their character around the virtual world and shoot weapons. Since an FPS game is shown in a first-person perspective, players typically observe a shift in the background as their avatars move. Players can use weapons to shoot adversaries, killing or hurting them, while trying to avoid being killed themselves. Examples of FPS games are Wolfenstein, Call of Duty, Battlefield, Halo, Counter-Strike, and Quake.
Similar to an FPS game, there are other categories of shooter games, including a third-person shooter game (3PS). A third person shooter game is similar to an FPS game, but typically shows a virtual world from a third-person perspective. For example, a third-person shooter game can show a wider view of the environment. Sometimes, a third-person shooter game can even present an over-the-shoulder perspective of an avatar.
Some shooter games (e.g., FPS and 3PS games) can offer different play modes such as “deathmatch” and “capture the flag.” Characters in an FPS game can be controlled by players and/or computers. Most of the newer games support a multiplayer mode, such that multiple players can select avatars and play in the same virtual world. Depending on the play mode, players can be allies with other players and fight against the other players.